wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
No longer available
Sombra is a female SeaWing-RainWing hybrid with purple-blue scales, a lighter underbelly, small wings, sky-blue eyes, pale blue-purple bioluminescent stripes, and a darker stripe down her spine. Sombra wears a fine amount of jewelry - a thick, silver armband on her back ankle with embedded pearls, a silver necklace, and a silver band around her left horn. She has a long scar on her side from an attack of a NightWing. Sombra was born to Billow the SeaWing and Tropical the RainWing. And get this - Sombra was born an animus. She didn't know until she was nine years old - she had skipped the animus test on purpose. After discovering her animus powers, she left the Kingdom of the Sea, and ended up in Possibility. While in a bar in Possibility, she met a desperate IceWing named Glacial. Glacial, upon hearing that she was an animus, demanded she give him something to make him transform into any dragon he desired. Sombra agreed - on one condition: give her lots and lots of gold. Glacial did, and, in turn, Sombra gave him a ruby necklace enchanted to change him into any dragon he desired. After that, she never saw the IceWing again. After that, Sombra met and fell in love with a young female SkyWing named Crash. Crash was younger than her by about two years - and Sombra fell in love with the spunky SkyWing almost immediately. They moved in together and still live in Possibility today. Sombra's small wings make it hard for her to fly - something she has been battling against since birth. Everyday she practices her flying, hoping one day she'll be able to fly as fast as her SkyWing girlfriend can. She can shoot some venom from her fangs, but it makes her jaws ache and her head hurt after use. Although she's bad at flying and shooting venom, she's an excellent swimmer - even better than most SeaWings. Backstory Sombra was born into the Kingdom of the Sea to Billow the SeaWing and Tropical the RainWing. Her mother was a royal SeaWing animus who passed on her gift to her child. Sombra deliberately skipped her animus test - she had been playing in a deep trench with her friend, Pelago. When she turned fifteen years old, she was engaged to a SeaWing prince named Puffin. Sombra hated everything about the SeaWing - his dim personality, the way he acted around others, and they fact that he stuck to her like a barnacle. Sombra put off her day of marriage for the longest time - and the queen was becoming impatient. But on the day before her wedding to Prince Puffin, Sombra was no where to be found. Sombra wandered for a long time, and eventually ended up in Possibility. One night, while in a bar, she met Glacial, a highly prestigious IceWing who was desperate to murder someone. Sombra, wanting nothing to do with him, threatened to venom his face if he didn't back off. But Glacial managed to bribe her with a load of gold, so Sombra handed over the enchanted necklace. She never saw Glacial again. One night when she was wandering the outskirts of the desert, Sombra was attacked by a large NightWing. Sombra fought off the monstrous dragon, shooting her venom in his eyes and slicing his ears. The NightWing ran, but he promised revenge. Sombra doesn't trust most NightWings because of this, and she has a slight suspicion that Puffin hired the NightWing to kill her. After that, Sombra wandered some more for a while, traveling to the Ice Kingdom and the Rain Kingdom and everything in between, eventually ending up in the mountains. There she met Crash, a SkyWing guard. Sombra was in love immediately. Crash was different from most SkyWings - instead of being grumpy and angry most of the time, she was bubbly and giggly most of the time. Sombra stayed with her in the mountains for a while, until she finally managed to convince her love to leave the Sky Kingdom and live in Possibility. Crash finally agreed, and the two dragons moved to Possibility. Relationships 'Crash ' Crash is the love of Sombra's life. Sombra adores everything about her SkyWing girlfriend - her voice, her eyes, her personality, the way she says things - everything. Crash was the first SkyWing Sombra ever met. The two live together in Possibility. 'Billow ' Not much is to be said about Sombra's mother. Sombra does love her, but dislikes the fact that she was the one who was going to make Sombra marry a dimwitted prince. 'Tropical ' Sombra doesn't know much about her father. Not much to be said about him, either. 'Prince Puffin ' Puffin was the one who was going to marry Sombra, but Sombra hates his guts. She never wanted to marry someone was dim as him. Sombra likes to say that she wished she'd enchanted all his teeth to fall out, but then Crash says something along the lines of "don't be horrible". 'Sirius ' Although she hasn't met him yet, Sirius is Sombra's half-brother. They'll probably really like each other. 'Glacial/Gila ' Glacial is the IceWing who demanded that Sombra give him the enchanted necklace. Sombra doesn't really like him, and would've probably attacked him and stolen the necklace if she saw him again. Abilities/Disabilities - excellent swimmer - create large waves with one splash of her tail - shoot weak venom - little ability to change the color of her scale (able to change into different shades of blue and purple, but it gives her headaches) - small wings (which make it hard to fly) Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+